Scars And All
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Remus Lupin is a member of The Special Crimes Squad, a branch of the Aurory. This day he comes across a witch who has witnessed a crime the squad are investigating, and Moony wants to claim her. What ensues is romance. A short, very AU story with a side pairing of Harry and Andromeda.
1. The Crime

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story. Harry \potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

 **A/N:-** _Here is a small story that is quite a departure for me. It is a request from a fanfiction friend, Jenniferlyncobb. She wanted an adventure/romance with herself as the female lead paired with either Remus Lupin or Lucius Malfoy, I choose Remus. I've never written a Remus centre stage story before. So here goes... Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and also a note that the last chapter of this story will be modified to comply with the M rating limit here on . The entire story (complete with unedited lemons) is available over at AO3 if you would prefer._

 **Chapter One – The Crime**

Harry Potter whistled softly as he entered the crime scene. "It looks like a tornado has been through this room," he commented softly to his partner as they surveyed the damage.

"Yeah," Seamus replied, "it looks like it was a pleasant room before it was basically destroyed."

The Auror Corps were used to seeing rooms that had been turned over by criminals, but Harry thought this looked different, however he kept his opinion to himself for a now, as he walked over to the shielding spell around the remains of the victim. Well, remains may have been a bit of an exaggeration. Whatever had happened to the victim, there were only the ends of four of her fingers remaining. The bloodied and dismembered digits lay next to a large book on the floor, which one of their number had encased in a containment spell.

They both grinned and nodded to Susan Bones, who was the Auror guarding the crime scene as they walked in.

"Hey, Sue," Seamus said, as he walked forward examining the scene. "You drew the short straw, didn't you," he cackled in his distinctive Irish inflection.

The mousy-haired witched waved and smiled to them both, and watched as the pair peered at the grisly sight on the floor. They were just about to ask Susan what was going on when John Dawlish—the head of the Aurory—came into the room.

"Ah, Aurors Potter and Finnigan, you're here," he said, trying pointedly not to look at what was on the floor.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

Without further ado, their boss started telling them what had happened. "We've been here since midnight. We were alerted to this situation when one of our community wide detectors alerted us to a spike in dark magic, and when we arrived we found a witch trying to open the door." He indicated the floor with his hand. "Once we got in this was all we found. The victim…" and he consulted his notes. "Miss Fallon Reed was not present when the room was opened. Well, we assume that these are her fingers. Her room-mate..." and he looked at his note book once more. "A Miss Jennifer Cobb, has told us that she had been upstairs in bed when she'd heard what she thought was a wind-like roar and then her friend's panicked screams but nothing else. She had been unable to get the door open. We arrived just as the noises in the room suddenly stopped, there was a thump and the door unlocked itself."

"Mmm," Harry said, looking at the book again. "Is that a grimoire?"

"All I know," Dawlish said, "is that it sent the detection spells into the red for dark magic. No one is to touch it," he ordered.

"Wasn't plannin' on it," Seamus cackled, holding his hands up and backing away.

"Miss Cobb told us that before she went to bed they were both catching up on work before the weekend, and that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening when she finished and decided to go to bed and read. Of course, it's hard to tell just what was happening here before this mess happened." He panned a hand around the room at large with a furrowed brow. "The really weird part is that according to our spells the magical signature of the victim is still in this room, except it's only four of her fingers that are still in this room." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I think you had better call in Special Squad on this one. I think it will require their particular brand of knowledge," he stated, sneering, without even trying to mask it.

"Very good, sir," Harry replied, his expression unreadable. He hated Dawlish's attitude to the Special Squad, even though he himself had trouble with one of its members too, but he did recognise that they were very expert where many Aurors only had basic knowledge of seriously dark magic.

The Special Squad was a group of four, and one of the members was one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, and as Dawlish kept talking, Harry's mind went through the members of Special Squad. He still got on with Hermione, although things were never the same after she broke up with Ron. She was always somehow distant to them now.

Then there were two members of the elite squad that he did not like, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Both ex Death Eaters were still shady characters as far as Harry was concerned, and he definitely didn't like that Hermione was so tied up with them. Of course she threw his concern in his face, laughing at him every time he brought the subject up. Her stock reply was, 'I'm a big girl now, Harry. I can hold my own with anyone,' and Harry had no doubt that she could, but he couldn't help wishing that things had turned out differently.

Then he sighed to himself as his thoughts turned to the fourth member of the team; he often thought about Remus Lupin. Remus had lost Tonks in the Battle of Hogwarts, and after five years he was still suffering for it. He was functioning perfectly normally and Teddy was growing into a sweet little boy, but Harry knew the genial werewolf better than most, and he knew that even though he appeared normal, the loss of his mate had hit him very hard.

On top of this, he was now the reluctant alpha werewolf, having ripped Fenir Greyback to pieces after the evil werewolf had killed Tonks. Harry smiled to himself, he was so proud of his mentor for his achievements since then. Under a sympathetic Minister For Magic—Kingsley Shacklebolt—Remus facilitated so many advances to the way werewolves were treated, and he had also established a sanctuary for those who wanted to stay away from human contact altogether. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Dawlish telling them that he was leaving them to it.

"Oh, yeah... okay, sir. Don't worry, we'll sort it all," Harry said. "Where will I find Miss Cobb?"

"She's in her kitchen with Auror Jones, she's pretty shaken up."

"That's understandable. I'll go and ask her some questions once I send the message to Hermione."

Harry then concentrated and summoned his stag Patronus. He gave him the message and sent him on his way.

So, with the message galloping its way toward Hermione, Harry stepped into the kitchen, leaving Seamus and Susan in the sitting room. Looking around the corner of the door, Harry saw a small woman with spikey brown hair and dark eyes talking quietly to Priscilla Jones. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was cradling a mug of something steaming in slightly unsteady hands as they spoke.

"Hello, Miss Cobb, I'm..."

"Oh... Harry Potter," the woman smiled, despite her obvious distress at losing her friend. "Please, call me Jenny. I remember you from school. I was in fifth year when you started," she continued breathily. "I remember being so proud to have Harry Potter in our house..." then she caught herself. "I'm sorry, you must hear that kind of stuff all the time."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed in a very self-deprecating way as he nodded. "Yeah, I kind of do... umm," but then he seemed to snap out of it. "Look, our specialised dark magic team will be here soon, and I need to be able to tell them exactly what happened."

"Dark magic?!" Jenny gasped.

"Yes, that book on the floor. We believe it's a grimoire of some kind. What exactly did your roommate do, did she have a particular interest in dark books?"

"No!" Jenny gasped. "S-she was just a ministry employee, the Department of Magical Sport and Games."

"How would she have come by the book?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." She shuddered, and wiped her nose. "It gives me the creeps, it's like it's stone cold."

"You didn't touch it, did you?" Priscilla Jones asked, speaking for the first time since Harry had entered.

Jenny shook her head. "No, that older Auror told me not to touch anything," but then she leant forward and lowered her voice, "b-but it was like it wanted me to," she whispered.

"Yes, books like the example on your sitting room floors love to trick the unweary into touching them," stated a voice from the doorway.

Harry turned and smiled. "Hey, 'Mione."

"Harry," she nodded, giving him a half smile. "We're ready to feel through the containment spell and see what we're dealing with," she told him evenly. "I take it you will wish to be present?" the chestnut-haired witch continued.

"Yes," and Harry sighed, watching Hermione turn without another word, and his mind started on thinking about things again. He sighed... now was not the time to be thinking of things like this, and he suddenly realised that he was wool-gathering yet again. He turned to follow Hermione. "Excuse me, Miss Cobb… Jenny, I'll return once they're finished." Hurrying after Hermione he asked, "So it _is_ a grimoire?"

Hermione cut him a sideways glance and a flash of irritation passed through her eyes. "Of course it is. The question is, who released it, and why?"

They walked into the sitting room and Harry saw Snape and Malfoy circling the book carefully. Malfoy apparently had gifts that allowed him charm dark objects—something Harry would bet his fortune that Voldemort had never known about him—and they were looking through the containment spell to test the parameters of the magic the book possessed.

Then Harry's eyes turned to Remus standing back watching them, and he saw the intense concentration on his friend's face as he watched his fellow dark magic specialists assessing the article, and he played his part in the scheme of things looking out for anything unexpected and dealing with it while they were concentrating on a dark object.

The team was formed soon after the war, and in response to Snape and Malfoy taking on the responsibility of catching the creatures that were left over from the war, the ones that the Dark Lord had set loose on the population before his demise. Just because he was gone didn't mean that they stopped executing his prime directive to them, after all, it was what they did best. This fact aside, he still wasn't ready to hear that Snape and Malfoy had been instrumental in developing anything.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts again as without warning a whip of magic arced from the book and breached the containment spell, Hermione had been standing beside Harry watching, but she was now instantly admitted to their circle and the surge was calmed.

This shocked Harry, he hadn't been ready for it. He couldn't quite fathom why he was being so introspective today, and he watched Hermione and the two Slytherin wizards finish their work and sheath their wands as they approached him with Remus falling into step with them.

It was Snape who spoke. "It is the first in a series of six grimoires from the collection of Morgana le Fay," he stated.

"How did it end up here?" Harry asked.

"No idea," the Potions master replied, a black brow arching.

"But I believe it will tell us... if we ask it nicely," Lucius Malfoy's cultured drawl stated in answer.

"But away from this suburban street," Hermione added.

"Did the victim have an interest in books such as this?" Remus inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Her friend suggested that she didn't."

"Then I suggest we do some digging from that aspect while my colleagues deal with the grimoire," Remus suggested, giving a nod to Severus, Lucius and Hermione.

Harry watched the unspoken agreement between the four and then the other three circle the book. They stood with their feet slightly apart and raised their hands, pressing their palms together forming an unbroken circle. A phantom wind started to whirl around them and the four partial fingers suddenly jumped up into the circle with them and they left in a type of mutual apparition, Harry had never seen before, with the book contained between them.

It was only after they were gone that Harry realised that the fingers were gone with them. "Hey, where did the fingers go?" he yelled.

"They've gone with the rest of the victim," Remus stated.

"What?!" Harry asked, his head whipping around to face Remus so quickly that he almost overbalanced.

Remus gave him a quizzical look, and said quietly, "Harry, the missing witch is trapped in the book."

"What?"

Sighing, Remus shook his head. "They did not teach you much about dark books at the Auror Academy, did they?"

"I never thought that a book could be lethal," Harry snapped defensively.

Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes, and he smiled kindly at the boy whom he thought of as another son. "Remember that book Hagrid had you all buy your third year?"

Harry snorted. "That bloody thing was dangerous... Oh!" he gasped as recognition sank in.

"And that was a tame one," Remus told him. "Perhaps I will advocate to the academy that there be a better course in dark books for recruits," he laughed.

Harry sighed. "I guess that the answer I should have given you was that I've never really thought about it."

"Mmm," Remus hummed. "You seem distracted today, is there anything wrong?"

"I just seem to be… oh I don't know. Sick of being alone, maybe." He sighed. "I'll just do the reversing spell on the room and Seamus and I can start looking."

Remus nodded, and patted Harry's shoulder. "Is this because of Ginny's wedding?"

Harry grimaced. "Maybe, but I don't think it's directly because of her."

"Okay, but if you want to talk," Remus offered, and then said, "You said that there was a witness?"

"Well, not exactly a witness, but another occupant of the house," Harry clarified.

"They didn't see anything?" Remus stated, sheathing his wand.

"No, she said that the door sealed itself."

"Interesting... Well, be careful looking through the victim's work, in case there are any other unexplained surprises," Remus said, obviously thinking about something. "Well, I had better speak with her."

"This way," Harry instructed.

They walked to the small kitchen once more, and found Seamus regaling Jenny with a Quidditch story. Priscilla and Susan had left once they were no longer required.

Harry smiled, his overactive mind off again. If there was one thing that Seamus was good at, it was talking, he could fill any awkward silence. It was a gift for this type of work, considering the number of traumatised people you had to put at ease so they were able to speak about what had happened.

This small break while Harry reflected on Seamus and his manner had given Remus time to spot Jenny, and he was currently fighting with himself as Moony instantly reared up within him, recognising her as a potential new mate.

When Harry turned back to introduce Remus to her, he was startled to see that his irises had taken on the golden hue that meant that Moony was exerting his influence on him. "Remus?" he asked quietly. "You, okay?"

"Huh?" Remus replied, and he seemed to shake himself. "Oh, yes... my apologies," and he was attentive once more.

"This is Miss Reed's roommate, Jennifer Cobb," he said to Remus, and then to Jenny, "Mister Lupin is a member of the Dark Arts Special Squad, and he would like to ask you some questions about what happened."

"Oh," Jenny gasped. "Hello, sir, how are you?" she asked enthusiastically, obviously recognising him from Hogwarts. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Remus answered, sitting down as she indicated the chair next to Seamus.

"Harry, would you like tea too?" She turned to Harry as she got up to make more tea.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Harry answered, thinking that Jenny's voice had become more breathy as she got up from the table. "You all right?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, I'm fine, but my lungs don't work so well anymore," she shrugged. "Spell damage from the war."

"Oh!" Harry gasped, he always reacted like that when he heard of someone else who'd been injured in the war. "Well, as long as you're okay... then we have work to do in your sitting room, and then I was wondering if we," and he pointed to Seamus who had just finished his tea, "could have a look through Miss Reed's room, it might show us something," Harry replied.

"Okay," but Jenny shrugged. "I don't think you'll find anything. It's the first door down the hallway, on the left," she told them. "Now, to your questions, Mister… it seems too strange calling you Mister, I remember you as the professor of Defence when I was at Hogwarts," and she laughed softly. "But I guess we all move on, don't we?"

"Yes," Remus added, suddenly seeming to realise that he had seen this witch before. Moony had not reacted to her the last time he'd seen her because he already had Tonks, well they had been dating. He was very glad of that now, because it would have meant that Moony would have been telling him to go after a student, and he had standards, even if Moony didn't. "You were in seventh year the year I taught, weren't you?"

"You remember me?" Jenny replied, obviously pleased.

"Yes, a Gryffindor, if I remember."

"Yes," Jenny agreed, "Gryffindor."

"And Miss Reed was a Slytherin, wasn't she?"

"Yes, that's also right. I know we were an unlikely pair to be friends, we copped flak from both our houses for it, but you see, it wasn't that simple, we're cousins… were cousins… oh my god… I'll have to tell everyone," her voice trailed off and her hands came up to her cheeks as she flopped back down in her chair a look of shock on her face.

Unable to stop himself Remus leaned across the table and patted her arm. "How about you allow my colleagues to work their magic before you do that," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, caught in the eyes of the man opposite her, and loving the golden glow that seemed to be glinting out of them.

Remus forced Moony back down again and cleared his throat. "It is entirely possible that your cousin is still alive… minus four fingers, but alive," he stated.

"What?!"

"I don't know how much the Aurors have told you, but Miss Reed's magical signature is still active, which means that she is still alive," he said, sitting back once more and taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Jenny cried.

"Don't get too excited yet, it may not be the witch you expect that comes back. Experiences in darkness often change a person. Let's wait and see."

"Oh!" The witch opposite him gasped, and it was more of a hiss of air than anything and her face turned sad again. "W-Why has this happened?" she managed shakily.

"That's what we need to find out. Tell me about Miss Reed."

"Fallon... can we call her Fallon? it makes her sound more like a person and less like we're talking about a number."

"Certainly... would it help also if I called you Jennifer?"

"Jenny, please," Jenny stated, smiling.

"Then Jenny, please call me Remus, I am no longer your professor."

Jenny smiled around her sorrow again. "I'm pleased about that, Remus."

Remus didn't comment, but said, "Was Fallon romantically involved with anyone?"

"Well yes, but they'd recently stopped seeing one another."

"Was there any reason for bad feeling about this breakup?"

"No, it wasn't anything serious, it was just casual," Jenny shrugged, "and they moved on."

"I will still need to speak to him regardless."

"Okay," Jenny nodded. "His name was Sep, he works in the ministry archives."

"Sep?" Remus repeated. "Is that all you know about him."

"Yes, that's all I know about that one. Recently there was also, Thad, Dray... umm, Adrian, Percy and a girl called Pansy." Jenny shrugged again, see Remus' eyes narrowing. "She was searching, and she hadn't found what she was looking for."

"Very well, do you know any surnames, where they worked, or anything I can use?"

"No, sorry. I just remember her telling me about them the next morning."

"Perhaps one of the boys will come up with something." Remus took a sip of his tea. "Just out of interest, what do you do?"

"I work as a clerk in the records department."

"Mmm," Remus hummed thoughtfully. "Any particular type of records?"

"No, just general ones," she replied.

Remus drained his cup. "Very well, we'll be in touch. I'm sure I will need to speak with you once more," he added.

Jenny smiled. "I hope so," and followed Remus into the sitting room.

Harry and Seamus were still there, and as they watched, Hermione's falcon flew in through the open door. She waited for Harry to detach her missive and then she left in the same manner.

Harry read the note.

 _\- We have a result for you when you're free. Do not leave the victim's room-mate alone, this is far from over._

Harry conjured his messenger to reply. "Received and understood, we'll be there ASAP," and watched his stag canter through the wall before he turned to Jenny. "Do you have a magical relative to stay with for a while?"

"Umm, not at the moment, why?"

"Then you better come with us, we are not going to discuss anything here."

They were turning to leave and something thumped down on the floor behind them. Remus, Harry and Seamus spun around, wands drawn, Remus stepped in front of Jenny as an arch of magic rose up from the book that had just landed on the floor behind them.


	2. Remus The Protector

**Disclaimer:-** _I only thought up the plot, I neither own nor earn anything else from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

 **A/N:-** _The first spell is a made up spell, when I researched containment spells, every site informed me that there was no known incantation, so I made one up. :-) Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

 **Chapter Two – Remus The Protector**

As if to highlight the words in Hermione's note, the four of them were staring at another volume of grimoire, and tendrils of magic were already starting to arc up out of the book.

"Bloody hell!" Seamus yelled.

Then all three wizards shouted, " _Imobilum containo!_ " in union.

" _Maxima!_ " Remus added, his eyes opening slightly wider on seeing wisps of magic still trying to jump their containment line. "I'll get Jenny somewhere safe. Harry, get Hermione and Severus back!" he ordered. "And stay here until they arrive. Don't let anyone except them in! I'll be back as soon as I can."

There was a flurry of activity, and Jenny found herself being apparated out of the flat. When they landed, she was uncertain of where they were, but she quickly realised that she was in Remus' arms and she had to fight the urge to place her head on his chest.

Remus inhaled deeply and Moony howled within him as the scent of the witch entered his nostrils. He fought with his inner beast and managed to wrestle his wolf back down. It was too soon after the full moon, and Moony still had power over him. He pulled the dazed witch to arm's length as quickly as he could manage, and he looked past her as he called, "Andie!"

He then set about explaining. "I've brought you to my home. Andie has the knowledge to keep you safe should something happen, but I suspect what has been happening in your flat has more the location of the flat, than anything to do with you."

Jenny found herself caught in Remus' eyes once more, and she nodded vaguely as a woman with long dark, curly hair and beautiful green eyes came into what was obviously an Apparition parlour.

"Hi Remus," Andromeda said, looking at Jenny. She saw the golden hue of Moony pass through her son-in-law's eyes and she narrowed her own. "What brings you home in the middle of the day, and with a pretty witch in tow?"

To Jenny's surprise, Remus chuckled. "Andie, this is Jenny. She's in need of a place to reside for a few days, and I was thinking that she could say with us."

"Were you?" Andromeda replied, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a well sculpted eyebrow. She instantly knew that Remus had finally found someone special. "You don't often bring your work home with you."

Remus chuckled again. "I believe you'll find that it was Moony who made the decision, not me, although I agree with keeping Jenny safe," and he smiled down at the witch he just realised that he still had by the arms as he was talking to Andromeda. He slid his hands off her arms, and led her from the parlour with a hand on her elbow.

For her part, Jenny was starting to become mightily confused, and very disappointed. She instantly assumed that Andromeda was Remus' wife and the disappointment that shot through her was sharp in its intensity.

Then Andromeda fell into step with them and said, "You are most welcome, my dear. Do you have any luggage?"

This brought Jenny up short. "No!" she gasped.

"Don't worry," Remus said. "Do you still have a trunk?" He watched her nod. "Then I will pack your belongings into it and bring it to you once we have proper containment lines drawn up." He looked to Andie. "I must get back, I left Harry and Seamus by themselves," and he turned to Jenny. "Do not worry, Jenny, I will keep you safe," he told her, and sat her at a table in the bright kitchen, fighting the urge to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Andie will be back in a second, and I will see you tonight."

"Oh, okay," Jenny replied, her brain was too confused to fathom what was going on at the moment. She watched her new protector and the witch called Andie walking back the way they had just come, but it wasn't long before Andie returned alone and smiled slightly as she said, "May I offer you some tea?"

"I've drank more tea this morning than I would in a week, but yes, I'd appreciate another cup, as long as I can use the bathroom before I drink it," she stated, blushing slightly.

Andromeda laughed. "Certainly, come, I'll show you to the guest room while I'm showing you to the bathroom."

Jenny couldn't help it, she was nervous about this witch. For one thing, she didn't know what the circumstances were, and she was now thinking that she very well might have been flirting with this witch's husband earlier. Her disappointment at that point stabbed her once more as she followed Andromeda up the stairs.

She was puffing by the time they reached the top, and she saw worry lining Andromeda's face. "Is everything all right?" she asked quietly. "You aren't injured, are you?"

"No," Jenny managed. "It's not a new injury." She didn't want sympathy, and anyway they arrived outside a room and Andromeda opened the door and the conversation changed.

"Here you are."

Andie opened the door on a small but charming bedroom, as she said, "I'm across the hall here, Remus is next door and Teddy's up the hallway further, and we've just gone by the bathroom." She pointed back to the door next to the one she'd opened. "I'll leave you to settle, and I'll go and make the tea."

"Okay, thank you," Jenny managed, but her brain was running at a million miles per hour. This witch couldn't be his wife if they had separate bedrooms. Although, Jenny had heard of married couples who did not share a room for one reason or another. Then she wondered who Teddy was, and also who Moony was. There were so many questions, but she gratefully went to the loo and then started back down stairs after washing her hands.

Back at the flat, Remus was filling Hermione and Severus in on what had happened from his point of view, and he noticed that Harry and Seamus were nowhere to be seen.

"I believe that there's a rift," Remus told them.

"What makes you think that?" Severus asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, the object just came into being and dropped to the floor."

"You think these grimoires are simply falling through time? Like it's a fluke or something," Hermione scoffed.

"No, it has to be something more sinister than that," Severus agreed.

"Did the first book speak to Lucius?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "but considering he had to extract the victim out of the blasted thing as well, he has been unable to give us the full story yet."

"Perhaps tomorrow," Hermione added.

Veela, and even part Veela, had a type of magic of their own. Unfortunately it was community magic, and using it without the backing of other Veela was very draining for the individual concerned. In his capacity as a Veela, Lucius was easily able to speak to the grimoire using his ancient—and largely unknown Veela language—but he always had to rest afterwards, and Narcissa became very protective of him when he was unable to stand up for himself following the charming of a magical object.

"Yes, it will be the morning before we will know more," Severus told Remus. "Cissy dosed him with Dreamless Sleep before we left to allow him to recover."

"Will you take this book to the vault?" Remus wanted to know.

"Yes, are you leaving a guard here?" Hermione asked in return.

Severus saw Remus about to add something and he cut him off. "We are not that stupid, werewolf," he snipped.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm very thorough, Severus,"

Severus sneered. "Yes, but we also know our job, we will not allow them to... mingle. Come, dearest," he stated, turning away from Remus and looking at Hermione.

"Oh, Harry and Seamus will be back in about twenty minutes, they've gone to St. Mungo's to speak to the girl, she's in ward forty nine," Hermione stated over her shoulder as she joined hands with Severus to carry the book between them.

Remus sighed as he nodded and watched them apparating away. Ward forty nine was their code for the Janus Thickey ward, and he hoped Jenny's friend would be all right. Setting up perimeter wards that would repel everyone, but also alert him to Harry's return, he went upstairs and summoning Jenny's trunk he set it to pack itself and follow him as it did it.

Harry arrived back at the flat as Remus had just placed Jenny's shrunken trunk in his pocket. He filled Remus in on what he'd found out from the victim, which wasn't much.

"I don't think she knows any more than her friend does," he said. "Where'd you take her?"

"Who?" Remus asked, playing slightly dumb.

"The victim's friend, Jenny," Harry clarified.

"I took her to stay with Andie," Remus admitted.

"Did you," Harry replied suggestively. "I saw Moony in your eyes this morning," he stated.

"Mmm," Remus said in a non-comital tone.

"So?!"

"Harry, none of your business," Remus snapped, and he saw hurt flash through Harry's features. "Where's that partner of yours?" he replied, trying to lighten things up.

"He's stuck at the station writing this up, he'll come back and wait with me 'til our relief arrives."

"Oh, okay," Remus nodded.

They were silent for some minutes, but then Harry couldn't help trying again. "Why are you going to reject this Jenny?" he wanted to know.

"You just can't give up, can you?"

Harry grinned. "That's me, Harry I-don't-know-when-to-shut-up Potter, always puttin' my foot in it." His expression turned serious. "Remus, you're my friend, I'd like to see you happy again."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "What, like you are?"

"Better leave me out of it, I don't think... nevermind," Harry sighed.

Now Remus had seen Harry and Andie on the back porch last time they'd invited him over. He hadn't noticed it while they were all sitting at the table, but once he'd got up to clear the table he seen the doe-eyes Harry was making at her. He'd seen her noticing too, but he didn't let on. Instead he sighed, and said, "How can I saddle anyone with me, Harry? Dora... I don't know, but it was special."

"This could be just as special too, Remus."

"No, I couldn't find someone else like Dora. My focus needs to be on Teddy now, make certain he grows up happy."

Harry decided that he was not going to win, so he finally changed the subject, and just as he did Seamus arrived.

"All right, I'll leave you to it," Remus said tiredly, "I'll see you both in the morning. What time will your relief arrive?"

"Should be soon," Seamus said, looking at his watch.

Remus apparated home, and Teddy heard him, and was upon him as he came out into the hallway.

"Daddy," he yelled, his hair vivid blue.

"Hey, kiddo," Remus replied, holding his arms out to his son.

"Did Uncle Harry come tonight?" Teddy asked, looking over his father's shoulder, around the hug.

"No, he's still at work," Remus said

Teddy pouted. "I wanted him to take me flying again. When will he be coming?"

"Maybe on the weekend, mate. How was school today?"

"Great. Did you know we have a visitor, Daddy?"

"Yes I did," Remus replied. "Is she in the kitchen with Nanny?"

"Yes, and they were talking 'bout you, Daddy."

"You know you're not supposed to listen to adult conversations, Teddy." Remus' brain started wondering what they may have been talking about as Teddy answered him.

"Yeah, I know, but I was right there, I couldn't help listening. Daddy, is she going to be my new mummy?"

Remus was gobsmacked. "W-What makes you think that, Ted?" he managed, trying to stifle the burst of hope he felt in his chest.

The little boy shrugged. "She looks like the picture you have of my real mummy, and she's real nice."

By this time they had walked to the kitchen door and Remus saw Jenny sitting with Andie. As he saw the witch with the spiky dark hair his resolves started crashing around him. He glanced at Teddy as the little boy struggled to get down, and he lowered his son to the floor and watched him running towards them.

Teddy scrambled up into the chair between them, and happily went back to doing his homework sheet while the two witches turned their eyes to Remus.

Remus took a step into the kitchen and Jenny rose to meet him.

"Hello," she said, walking towards him. "Is there any news?"

"No, nothing more's happened, and your friend does not remember anything. That is not uncommon, but she may remember something later."

"Yes," Andromeda cut in, seeing Jenny's disappointment, she had seen that look several time this afternoon while they had been going about things, and she wondered if concern for her friend was the only problem. "Things tend to filter in after a traumatic experience, only time would tell."

"I guess you're right." Jenny took in Remus and Andromeda working off one another, and her worst fear spiked again. The next request was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "When do you think I can go home?" There was no way she could stay here if they were in a relationship. It had struck her this afternoon that Andromeda may have told her that the room upstairs was her bedroom because she may have wanted to maintain her privacy for some reason. Then it also hit her that she was being ridiculous. How could she have developed such feelings for Remus that she was finding it difficult to bear this disappointment in such a short space of time?

Then she thought back to him as her professor at Hogwarts, and she remembered thinking then that she would have liked to have him teach her more than just Defence. He had been so capable and powerful in his quiet way, and there was something about the scent of him that had fuelled many school girl fantasies behind the closed curtains of her bed. She was brought out of her thoughts as Andromeda spoke to her.

"Do you want to go home so soon?" Andromeda asked. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," she added, seeing conflicted emotions crossing Remus' face.

"Yes, we're happy to have you," Remus added in.

"But I'm disturbing your family," Jenny said. It was still rankling her that she had not been able to work out if Andromeda and Remus were in a relationship, and the witch had been being so nice to her, and she felt awful and conflicted by the pull she felt towards Remus. Even though little Teddy called the witch 'nanna', who knew.

However, it was this same little boy's tears that sorted things out for her. "You can't go," Teddy wailed, suddenly. "I've already lost one mummy, I don't want to lose you too."

To Jenny's shock he leaned sideways on his chair and wrapped his arms around her neck. With her health problems, Jenny had never thought that she would have a child of her own, but here was this little boy, whom she'd only met this afternoon wanting her to be his mother, and there was no way that her arms could have stopped themselves from curling around his small frame.

If nothing else, she needed to make certain that he did not fall, as he had given no thought to his own safe as he'd lunged towards her. "Oh," she gasped. "Teddy... umm," and her slightly panicked eyes had sought Remus' gaze, but he seemed to be as caught for words as she was.

It was then that they heard happy laughter. "If only it was that simple, Teddy Tum Tum," Andromeda chuckled. "Come, I think you had better have your bath before tea," and she winked at Jenny and Remus, making certain that Teddy could not see, and she smiled. "I'll leave you two to deal with the elephant in the room."

Remus watched Andromeda and Teddy moving out of the room, as Teddy chattered excitedly about elephants, having forgotten his distress.

"I'm really sorry about that," Remus said, finally. "Teddy never knew his mum, she died in The Battle of Hogwarts." The gentle werewolf smiled sadly. "Andromeda is great with him, but he seems to know that she's his grandmother and not his mother."

"Andromeda is his _grandmother_?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh," and Jenny laughed softly. "I thought she was your wife, and well..." She looked back up to Remus' serious face. "And... well never mind."

"No, tell me," Remus replied, his eyes searching her face.

Jenny looked away, unwilling to finish the sentence she'd started, but conceded, "It's silly... I only met you this morning."

"What's silly?"

Looking up from under her eye lashes, Jenny said, "That I'm drawn to you... Never mind." She looked awkward for a time, but finished by saying. "I believe in being frank, life's too short, yeah?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, that it is..." He glanced around the room, and his eyes landed on the kettle. "I might make some tea," and he got up from the table. He needed some distance. He was not going to admit it, but he was drawn to her too, and he mused to himself as he extended the time by pulling mugs from the cupboard and milk from the fridge. _Yes, life definitely is too short, but how do I... No, I can't do that a second time, I'm cursed. But worst of all, this time Teddy could get his heart broken too. Damn Moony and his impulsiveness!_

Hearing Jenny getting up from the table, Remus quickly turned around, but she must have seen the panicked look on his face because she veered off to check the pot on the stove. She stirred the simmering meat dish and carefully placed the spoon back down on the rest. "I will just say that if you wish to try being friends, then I'm here," and she turned and started out of the kitchen.

Of course this was when Remus remembered her trunk in his pocket. "Jenny," he called after her, as he dug in his pocket.

Turning back around, she saw him holding out her trunk to her. "Thank you," she managed around the disappointment bubbling up inside her, and she moved forward to take the small wooden box off him.

Her fingers brushed his hand as she picked her shrunken trunk up off it, and that was when Jenny made her decision. She saw lust curl through his eyes just by her fingers brushing the palm of his hand, and she was determined to bring that out in him once more, preferably as he was thrusting into her in wild abandon. After all, she was a Gryffindor for a reason, she went after what she wanted with passion and determination.


	3. Want

**Disclaimer:-** _I only thought up the plot, I neither own nor earn anything else from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._

 **A/N:-** _Thank you to_ __ _those of you who have appreciated this little story. I know it's an obscure little story, but I quite enjoyed writing it. Also thank you to my beta, Golden Asp for her work on this chapter, and also to JenniferLynCobb who inspired me to write it. This is the second last chapter. Enjoy..._ __

 **Chapter Three – Want**

Remus lay in his bed that night, going through all the possibilities concerning developing a friendship with Jenny. During this internal debate, Moony was in his head, urging him to throw caution to the wind and take the advantage being offered. After all, the witch had already admitted that she was drawn to him.

The interference of his inner-beast was that truly frustrating part. When Moony was near the surface Remus' senses were so heightened, and he could literally smell her sweet scent calling him from the room next door. He could perceive that she was not sleeping either, he could hear her restlessness, sense her disquiet, and all he wanted to do was go to her and claim her.

On nights like this, when restlessness overtook him for one reason or another, Remus had the urge to prowl; leave the house and run. His thoughts were always clearer when he did that, and tonight he knew that if he stayed here he would eventually give in to the temptation Jenny presented. So, casting a silencing spell, he rose quietly and disappeared out his bedroom window into the warm night.

Their house was close to Ottery St. Catchpole, as were many other wizarding residences and there were plenty of open spaces for a restless lycan to venture. He headed for the woods, running, changing gracefully into the Animagus form of his wolf. He did not look like a normal wolf, he was bigger and his facial features fiercer, and he could only trust himself to take this form in the waning moon, as at other times the blood lust could get the better of him.

Tonight however, nothing else was on his mind but the witch he had met this morning. He suddenly stopped, and howled, as if in pain. _Am I ready to give up my Dora?_ he questioned. _Can I find that special bond again? Should I be looking?_ His mind went back to his thoughts from earlier about Teddy. _He deserves to know what it's like to have a mother... perhaps even a brother or sister... Moony has already made his feelings known, but does this witch know I'm a werewolf? Snape certainly made sure that Hermione worked it out the year I worked at Hogwarts, but who else might have?_

He started loping through the woods again, trying to expel his pent-up energy. _Bastard!_ he thought as he considered Severus. Then his ears twitched hearing galloping hooves coming from the opposite direction. _Ah, so Harry's just as restless tonight_ , Remus thought, and he paused with his forepaw raised as he stood on the rise of the next hill. He saw the big stag coming around the bend in the road at the bottom of the hill, and after watching for a moment the huge wolf took off and galloped across the hill, catching his friend at the fork in the path, and falling into step with him.

They ran for miles, side by side, a most unlikely sight as they jostled and played along the way. They eventually both came to a stop, blowing hard through their snouts. Harry pawed the ground with his powerful foreleg and shook his rack of antlers at Remus, who growled and swatted at them.

The pair then tumbled down on a grassy knoll, falling into their human shapes once more, panting from their exertions and laughing from the kick of the endorphins.

Harry lay back on the wet grass, uncaring that it was covered in dew. When he regained his breath he rolled onto his side he inhaled deeply were his pawed the ground. "I love the smell of the earth," he almost groaned in pleasure. Then scuttling backwards to rest against the huge tree that sheltered this hidden nook, he sighed. "You know, all the wanting and not having sometimes threatens to unhinge me," he admitted suddenly.

Remus snorted. "Yes, I know what you mean," he conceded.

"Is it such a sin to want someone older?" Harry asked, pulling a hip flask from his pocket, and sighing. He took a deep swig, and handed it to Remus.

"No," the sandy-haired wizard answered. "Look at Snape and 'Mione..." he raised the flask to his lips. "Although what she sees in him alludes me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she does appear to be blissfully happy," Harry answered, taking the flask back to partake once more. "But I'm no suave Slytherin, and I'm scared Andie will laugh at me," he mumbled.

"She would never do that, Harry," Remus admonished, and he sighed knowing that Harry would listen to whatever he had to say as well. They were very close, a little like brothers, even if sometimes Remus thought of him as a son. "I had someone admit to me tonight that she's drawn to me," Remus almost whispered.

Harry didn't ask who, he had already seen their chemistry that morning, he merely chuckled. "Yeah, where did you take her this morning?"

Remus knew who he meant. "Moony decided that she had to come home with me."

"That was an interesting choice. It's too soon after the full moon, isn't it?" Harry watched Remus nod in the darkness, and they were silent for a time. "She said she was in fifth year the year I started Hogwarts, so your age gap is not as bad as some. Did you notice her at Hogwarts?"

"No!" Remus growled. "I was already going out with Dora then, and unlike _certain_ wizards I am not in the habit of bedding students." He took a long swig from Harry's flask.

"Now, I know you haven't got much time for Snape, but he helped 'Mione, and there were extenuating circumstances where she was concerned."

Remus exhaled in a long sigh. "Yes, I suppose he's not as bad as we once thought, he has suffered a lot, but old habits die hard, you know?" Remus seemed to trail off into private thoughts as Harry continued to drink. "Do you think Teddy needs a mother?" he asked finally.

"Teddy loves you and Andie fiercely, but he has never known his mother... But aren't you sort of putting the cart before the horse here, Remus. You're not even friends with this witch yet, you only met her today."

"That's the hard part. Moony wants to mark her. I haven't felt like that since Dora... I'm not sure I can be around her and stay impartial." His sigh was a long slow exhale. "But she knows nothing about me."

"You know nothing about her, either," Harry reasoned, a slight slur arriving in his voice from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Yes, that's true... and I will have to wait until this case is over."

"True, you don't want to create a conflict of interests and allow whoever did this to escape because of it."

"No," Remus agreed, levering himself up off the ground. "Well, I'm going to get back, I should be able to sleep now." He started walking further into the clearing. "Hey, come to dinner tonight."

Harry gave him a lop-sided smile. "Thanks, I'd like that," but his thoughts seemed to drift off, and he got up off the ground himself. "Better go back to my lonely abode. Good night, Remus, thanks for talking."

"Night, Harry, thanks for the whiskey."

"Any time, my friend," and he turned on the spot and was gone.

Remus watched the spot he had been for some time before he turned and was also gone, arriving back in his bedroom with a soft pop.

Being a Saturday, it was about ten in the morning when a slightly more tired than normal Remus ventured into the kitchen for breakfast. He would still have liked to be asleep after his exercise last night, but an owl from Harry had scuttled that idea. However, he was pleased when his senses assured him that he was alone in the house.

He rolled out of bed and read the missive after taking it off the owl's leg. Then he showered and dressed before going down stairs. _They will be at the supermarket_ , he considered as he made the trip down stairs. He was glad to be alone, it gave him a little more time to think

Sighing, he rubbed his face with his hands. It was only then, as he sat down with his coffee, that he remembered inviting Harry to dinner. Andie would need to know, so she bought the appropriate food, and he sighed again realising that he would have to go to the market and find them, and tell Andie what he'd done.

Drinking down his coffee quickly, he apparated to a hidden spot just down the road from the Muggle shopping centre and went about finding the three of them. He had a pretty good idea where they would be. It was now approaching ten thirty, and Teddy would have convinced his grandmother to take him to the toy store.

He was right, and he found them easily. However, it was the lurch that his stomach gave at seeing Jenny that unsettled him. "Hello," he said, softly.

"Daddy!" Teddy cried, attaching himself to Remus' leg. "Nanny and Jenny are helping me look at Lego," he declared.

"Are they?" Remus chuckled, seeing Andromeda rolling her eyes and Jenny smiling.

"Why don't you take Jenny for a coffee? I'm happy to help Teddy," Andromeda said suddenly, with a very Slytherin look at Remus.

Caught unawares, Remus nodded. "Yes," and then groaning internally, he knew that he had just fallen for Andie's sneakiness. This was confirmed when she gave him a little push towards Jenny.

"Go, we'll find you once Teddy has made his choice."

It seemed that no matter what Remus had pondered in such detail the night before, things were already worked out in Andie's head, so he upped the ante. "I caught up with Harry last night, I've invited him to dinner," and he had the profound pleasure of watching Andie blush slightly. _Harry has nothing to worry about_ , Remus thought, chuckling to himself. _All he has to do is find the courage to approach her._

As they walked away, Jenny sighed, "She really likes him… Harry I mean, doesn't she?"

Remus glanced back at Andie and Teddy and nodded. "Yes, I think she does."

"She often talked about him yesterday. Do you think he likes her?"

Smiling, and kicking himself when Moony surfaced as soon as Jenny returned the smile, he leant in closer and whispered, "Yes, but he's hesitant."

"Whatever for?" she managed, feeling very flustered by his growling whisper, as he imparted his answer.

"I think it's got a lot to do with their respective ages," they had reached the coffee shop. "What would you like?" Remus questioned.

"Oh, a mocha, please," she said, sitting at one of the small tables, and secretly pleased to be sitting down. Jenny didn't often go to big shopping complexes, as she found it stressful with her breathing issues. Too much walking exacerbated her problems, and on this occasion, being so close to Remus wasn't helping either. She watched him heading to the counter to place their orders and coming back a sitting opposite her. "You know that age is just a number, right?" she stated, carrying on with the conversation.

"Yes, I suppose so," Remus conceded. _Why is talking to this witch so easy?_ His brain wanted to know. Perhaps it was just like Dora after all.

Their coffees arrived and they kept their own counsel while they sipped at their cups. However, Jenny soon started talking again.

"Will I be able to go to work on Monday?" she asked, placing her cup back on its saucer.

Remus did the same, and looked up at her. "I believe so, I have a meeting with the rest of the squad at lunch time, and perhaps I will know more after that."

"Oh, you work on Saturdays?"

"Crime does not keep to a schedule, so neither do Aurors or their support teams."

"I guess that makes sense. I'd like to visit Fallon this afternoon too."

"I'm certain we can fit that in too... unless you'd rather go on your own," he added quickly, aware that he'd allowed his tongue to run off with his brain.

Jenny merely smiled at him, she liked his assumption that they would do it all together. "No, I would like you to come, but I was thinking that perhaps I could visit Fallon while you're at your meeting."

"Oh, that would work better, wouldn't it?" Remus replied, smiling at his lack of brain power.

"You know, there's no reason to be nervous around me, Remus. I don't bite, you know," Jenny told him suddenly, and to punctuate her claim she stretched out her hand and covered his.

Shocked with her forthright words, he floundered, the only thought circling his brain was, _OH!_ Then he was suddenly talking, this mouth saying his thoughts. "But you know nothing about me, maybe I do bite, maybe..." He looked away.

"Remus, I would like to get to know you, all of you, would you like that?"

"Yes." Here he was caving again, and he wanted to scream, _but can't you see I'm cursed? I have far more dangerous problems... Don't you know I could accidently hurt you?_

Jenny must have seen his hesitance, and she added. "We both have our problems, maybe we can help each other. I like you, I like you very much, and when this is over, I don't want to lose you." She glanced down at the table, and then to her hand still sitting on his, he hadn't pulled it away, and she took heart from that. "You probably think I'm very forward, but I think this is important," and she boldly linked their fingers. "And I do believe I see something profound in you, Remus, and I want to explore that with you."

Remus squeezed her hand, he couldn't find the words to tell her what he felt, but the small hand gesture seemed to be enough as her smile increased. Finally he managed to say, "I would like to try, Jenny," and then he knew he was lost, as images of Jenny curling up with him during the full moon raced through his mind. Out of all the intimacies that he missed, being able to nuzzle his mate while dosed up on Wolfsbane and under the pull of the full moon was by far his most treasured memory of his marriage to Dora.

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to think that Jenny would be merely a replacement for Dora, but in some ways they were very similar, and he also reminded himself that he was simply her protector until this case was over, but a sort of calm settled into his belly and he realised that it was hope. Just a flickering ember, but it was there nevertheless.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Teddy running up to him to show them the new bits of Lego he'd picked.

"Look Daddy, Jenny, look what Nanny bought me, it's the dragon add on." The little boy got a blissful look on his face and told Jenny. "I love dragons. Did you know that Uncle Harry has fought one?"

"Really?" Jenny said happily.

"Yes, it was in the Tri-wizard toun… competition, and it was a Norwegian Ridgeback. It's the fiercest kind, and my uncle beat it," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

Andie rolled her eyes, she had already cast the notice-me-not on them, knowing that Teddy's enthusiastic little voice was very loud. He didn't understand about the need for Muggles to remain oblivious to the existence of magicals.

"Well, come on, now we have our Lego, perhaps we can get our groceries?" Andie questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Teddy grinned. "Can we get a chocolate cake for dessert? Uncle Harry loves chocolate cake."

"Sure, kiddo," Remus answered, smiling, and grabbing Teddy's hand.

Teddy grinned and stuck his Lego in his pocket before grabbing Jenny's hand as well and dragging them off towards the supermarket, with Andie following.

As she brought up the rear, Andromeda looked at the trio in front of her. Her throat constricted and her eyes stun. She was genuinely happy to see Remus finally moving on, but it still hurt to know that Dora would never be a part of their lives again, and also that Ted was gone too.

It was then that her thoughts turned to the young man with the beautiful green eyes. He had been very attentive towards her, especially recently, and she had to admit to being very flattered by his attention. He could have anyone he wanted… but was she ready to have his attention. Was she barmy even thinking that he might want her? She swallowed hard and kept up with them as Remus lifted Teddy into the trolley he had collected.

At twelve twenty, Remus delivered Jenny to St. Mungos. Her room-mate, Fallon Reed, as she sat in her bed—no longer in the Janis Thickney ward—with her hand bandaged and a haunted expression on her face.

Fallon instantly turned apologetic eyes to Jenny. "I'm sorry, Jen, I didn't tell you that Sep had turned out to be a little bit weird. I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm very worried now," Jenny replied, not at all pleased that Fallon had not confided this piece of information to her, but she closed the distance between them regardless and pulled the lost looking witch into a hug.

"So you think that this Sep is behind this? Have told anyone?" Remus asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, that nice Irish wizard took my statement." Fallon said, before she looked back at Jenny. "I only went out with him... Sep, twice, and the second time he was spooky, trying to get me to do all sorts of things with him. I didn't know that he had worked out the key to our wards," Fallon said weakly, and tears started down her face. "I picked the book up to throw it away, but it..." she shivered. "I'm sorry, Jen, I've let you down."

Jenny glanced at Remus still standing at the door. "Don't worry, love, I think everything will turn out all right."

Jenny hugged her for some time before she started to recover, but eventually she wiped her eyes and pulled away, and then she smiled as if she'd just remembered something.

"Hey Jen, did you know that it was Professor Snape who came and helped me with the memories of the experience. Who knew that being my head of house would convince him to help me so many years after I'd left Hogwarts. He's a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Well, you know my thoughts on what he was like to us Gryffindors," and Jenny was thoughtful for a moment, "but now after what I've read about him in the Prophet, it was all something of an act to maintain his cover. He must have been under a great deal of stress." Jenny glanced at Remus. "The professor is also part of the team that Remus belongs to. Oh, you remember Remus from school too, don't you?"

"Yes, hello, Professor," but then she was off about Severus again. "But Professor Snape was always good to us Slytherins."

Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes, now he was truly out-numbered, even his new friend thought Snape was a saint. "Well, I'll come back for you once I've been to my meeting," he said, wanting to get out of there before he said something he knew he'd regret.

"Okay," Jenny replied breezily, smiling.

As he turned and left, he could already see the wheels turning in the Reed girl's brain, and he knew that he would be the topic of conversation as soon as he was gone. _Bloody Snape_ , his brain screamed. _Why are all the witches interested in him? I suppose, he is the ultimate tragic Byronic hero personified with all his black hair, surly attitude and flashing dark eyes._ He snorted softly. _Then of course there's the billowing robes. What kind of ponce makes his robes flare out like that?_ Remus sighed, as he reached the public Floo. _Well, he always was good entertainment value, but perhaps Prongs and Padfoot took it a bit far on occasion. Who am I kidding, I know they picked on him because they both wanted Lily; that was one weird-arse triangle, it's a good job that Harry is the spitting image of James, imagine what would happen if questions were asked._

Remus was now striding towards meeting room five, the Special Squad's room. Pushing through the swinging door, he saw Harry and Seamus, as well as Pricilla and Susan, the other Aurors who had been involved in the case. Dawlish was missing, as were the other three members of Special Squad.

Walking over to Harry, Remus greeted his friend and associates, and Harry said, "We've arrested a wizard in relation with the attack," Harry told him. "The grimoires were linked to a wizard that we believe the victim was seeing, a Septimus Squidworth."

"Where are the others," he asked.

"Dealing with the remaining four grimoires," Harry told him. "They were found in the wizard's house when we arrested him." He chuckled, "I think this is the closest I've ever seen Malfoy come to wetting himself with excitement, and Snape and 'Mione weren't far behind." The boy who vanquished the monster laughed louder as he mimicked his friend's voice. "Think of the knowledge we'll gain, Harry," and he snorted.

Remus smiled at him, but said, "Hermione's right, not everything in grimoires is dark magic, there is a lot that can help too."

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded. "But they were all so excited about finding them."

"Do we know where they came from?"

"Get this, they were his grandmother's, she was the last direct female descendant of Morgana Le Fay."

Remus shook his head. "That's really sad, but at least they're where they will do the most good now, with three people eager to study them."

"Don't you want to study them as well?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a scholar of the calibre of those three, I'm just happy to hear of the discoveries they will make," Remus said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, we're going out for lunch," Seamus said, coming over to join them.

"Is that why you're all hanging around?" Remus smiled.

"Care to join us," Seamus encouraged.

"Thanks," Remus replied, "but I'm busy this afternoon. See you tonight, Harry," and he patted Harry on the shoulder and turned to leave. He was feeling as light as air, the case was solved. _Now I can go about claiming my witch_ , he thought, heading back to St Mungos.


	4. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:-** _I neither own nor earn anything from the recognisable parts of this story, only my plot is my own, Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

 **A/N:-** _So here we are at the conclusion to this short tale. Thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos, and also to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and JenniferLynCobb for her inspiration to write it. This last chapter is slightly edited for sexual content, the full chapter is available on AO3._

 **Chapter Four – Moving Forward**

Dinner that evening was delicious, but it was fraught with so much sexual tension that it was a stilted affair, and no one made a move in any direction while the four of them were together. Harry and Andromeda spent the night casting quick glances at one another, and hurriedly looking away if they were caught. It was obvious what was happening, but they just didn't seem to be able to get passed it.

Jenny and Remus were in a different position. They both knew that they wanted more than friendship, they had already acknowledged that, and Jenny was prepared for it, but Remus was not.

Finally, Andromeda broke the tension. "Come on, little man," she encouraged of the pyjama clad Teddy as she tussled his bright blue hair. "Time for bed." She glanced at Harry. He mumbled that he had an early start the next morning and started to disappear out the door with a disappointed expression on his face.

Remus watched him go, knowing that he would go home and beat himself up over not allowing himself to tell Andromeda that he wanted her, and he knew he'd need a friend, but he was torn, he actually wanted to stay with Jenny. The five of them had been sitting on the terrace in the backyard, and Remus startled when he felt Jenny's hand cover his.

"Maybe you should go after him," she said quietly, also looking after the obviously disappointed Andie as she said it. "I think he might need someone to prompt him into it."

"Yes, he's convinced that she could not want him," Remus admitted.

"That's really sad," Jenny acknowledged. "Because I can plainly see that she does."

Remus sighed. "Yes, but I can't convince Harry of that."

Then just as Remus had resigned himself to going after Harry, Andie called after him. "Teddy wants you to read him a story."

"Oh!... Oh, of course, Teddy." Harry replied happily, instantly turning around. "What story would you like?" he asked hurriedly, seeing an uncertain expression settling on his godson's face as he thought his uncle was just going to leave.

"I want _The Dream Beast_ story, Uncle Harry," Teddy replied, a big yawn interrupting his request.

"Well, come on, mate, let's get you into bed."

Teddy smiled up at his uncle and looked at his grandmother about to turn away, and he said, "Come on, nanny, you have to listen to Uncle Harry read."

"Oh," Andromeda gasped, and glancing at Harry she followed them up the stairs.

The pair on the terrace heard the conversation and hoped that Teddy might have just solved the problem.

Remus chuckled. "I'm starting to wonder if my son might be a Slytherin," he stated. "That was masterful manipulation."

"Well, let's hope it does the trick," Jenny laughed in return.

It was then that Remus realised that she still had her hand over his, and he had no desire to move it. He turned it, linking their fingers together before smiling at her. "I have a feeling I'm going to miss you once you go home tomorrow," he told her.

She smiled. "You don't have to miss me, you know. You can come over any time you want."

"Oh," he replied. "Would you like another drink?"

"No, I've had more than I usually do tonight, why don't we get to know one another some more," Jenny suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Remus asked, uncertain of what to do next.

"Well, that swing seat over there looks like fun, we could sit together and talk."

Without unlinking their hands, Remus pulled Jenny up from the table and they went and sat in the swing seat. She curled up next to him and nudged his arm until he took the hint and settled it over her shoulders, then she launched straight in on what she wanted to know. "So, there was a rumour going around Hogwarts in my last year that you're a werewolf, and I tend to believe it, especially after seeing you fighting in The Final Battle."

Again Remus was shocked by her forthright candour. "Gryffindors," he chuckled. "We just don't possess tact, do we?" He sighed. "Well, we might as well get it out of the way now. Yes, not only am I a werewolf, but I am now alpha wolf."

"Wow!" Jenny gasped.

Remus had been waiting for her to tell him that she was no longer interested, and he gasped when he saw her smile.

Jenny couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Did you know my favourite subject at Hogwarts was Care of Magical Creatures," and she gave him a suggestive smile.

He took the hint and smiled in return. "Oh, and how would you care for a werewolf, love?"

She smiled. "I love fur, I would curl up with you and pat and stroke you..." she lowered her eyes and looked up under her lashes at him. "Anywhere you like."

Remus felt his prick hardening at her suggestion, hadn't he imagined curling up with her like he used to with Dora, but he felt he had to warn her. "Living with a werewolf is not easy. I get very moody close to the change, and Moony is very possessive."

"I'm used to moody, I live with a Slytherin," she laughed, but placed her hand on his arm. "And I believe I might like to know that I'm yours, Remus."

He sighed and looked at her seriously, he could not bring himself to dash the hopefulness he saw in her eyes, and finally he smiled. "Yes, Jenny, so would I," and that was where his control ended, he closed the distance between them and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Her kind brown eyes watched him, wondering if he would do more. When he didn't she took matters into her own hands, and shifting their position a bit she pulled him close, threading her hand up into his hair and they kissed more firmly this time.

Their lips caressed each other's and soon Remus pulled Jenny into his lap with a growl. The swing seat threatened to buck them off at the sudden movement, but Remus shot a stability spell at it as Jenny laughed joyfully.

"Dear Merlin, I love your pretty laugh," Remus confessed and his mouth found her, and this time his tongue sort entry, and they embarked on a mammoth snogging session.

Upstairs, Harry was just finishing the second read of Teddy's story when Andie placed her hand on his arm. "He's asleep," she whispered.

Harry quietly placed the book on Teddy's bedside table, hoping his hand was not shaking from her whispered voice in his ear, and he stood up from the bed. They stood there together gazing at the angelic features of the sleeping boy, with his hair rippling blue and red as he settled into sleep.

"He's such a special little mite," Andie sighed. "I often wish I'd had more than one child," she confided.

Harry blinked, a little startled by her candour, but he smiled. "It's not too late, you're a beautiful witch, any wizard would be proud to have you." The words had flowed out his mouth and into being before he'd had a chance to censure then, and he waited now for her to respond, certain that he was going to be told off.

"Any wizard?" she whispered. "Would that include you, Harry?"

Harry steeled his nerve, he couldn't live without knowing any longer. He was miserable, but he would be more miserable if she rejected him. But in the heat of the moment his Gryffindor courage abandoned him, and he hedged, "Why?" He instantly saw hurt pass through her eyes and he knew he'd blundered again.

"N-Never mind," she said in a shaky voice. "I better do the dishes," and she started out of the room.

She kept her head down as she closed the door softly, but when she went to turn to go down the stairs Harry was blocking her with his arm against the wall beside the door.

"Yes," he proclaimed. "Yes, I would be proud to have you. Yes, I want you. Andie, I want you more than anything," and his lips descended into hers.

"Oh Harry," she murmured before she started kissing him back.

Harry pushed her up against the wall, deepening their kiss when Andie moaned. They stood there kissing almost violently, and then he felt Andie's hand stroking the bulge that was up against her stomach, and Harry let out a strangled cry.

"Easy, love, it's been a long time, I'm not going to last long," he told her, tearing his mouth away from hers and panting as she smiled wickedly at him and kept stroking.

"We've got all night, Harry. Let's take you to my room and I'll see what I can do for you," and she took him by the hand and led him down the hall. They walked in and she closed the door, casting locking spells and silencing charms before pushing Harry over to her bed.

He felt the bed behind him and happily sat backwards as Andie stripped off her dress. She was wearing a Gryffindor red set of lace knickers and bra. "Do you like them, I was hoping that you'd tell me you wanted me tonight."

"They're lovely," but then his attention was taken as she undid his jeans and pulled them down his hips.

"This is what you do to me every time I'm near you," he told her looking down at his freed erection.

"Is that so," she replied, and sank to her knees in front of him. "Then I should thank him for liking me, shouldn't I?" and she watched Harry's eyes roll back in his head as she started kissing his shaft.

Andie teased and licked and Harry started pumping his hips gently in time, then he stilled and groaned deeply as he came.

"I told you I wouldn't last long," he moaned, panting.

Andie smiled at him and climbed onto the bed, lying next to where he was sitting. "Well, what do you suppose we could do while you recover," and she grinned at him.

Harry pushed his pants off completely and crawled over her, watching her opening her legs in greeting. He bent down and kissed her heatedly, and moaning at the taste of himself on her lips, and then sat back on his heels to look at her. His hands busied themselves revealing her breasts to his eyes.

He bent down and kissed them, before closing his mouth over one and slipping a hand down further. He groaned at how wet she was, and instantly wanted to see. He kissed down over her quivering stomach, and then he licked down and removing his hand he pulled the lace down over her hips as she bent one leg up so he could slip them right off.

Sighing he looked at her as her legs opened further inviting his gaze. She was a mature woman, and she was also darker than anyone else he'd seen, and he used his fingers to open her more. "Beautiful," he sighed, and blew on her already pulsating sex.

Leaning forward he swiped his tongue from bottom to top. Hearing her squeal he chuckled and started returning the favour.

Andie found herself feeling sensations she'd thought she'd never discover again. Ted had been a wonderful lover, but now, as she writhed and squirmed, as she panted and gasped with her hands fisted in the quilt she found that Harry Potter also knew how to satisfy her, and her mouth formed a silent 'o' and she groaned deeply and came. "Oh dear Circes I needed that," she moaned in a breathy voice. "Now fuck me," she demanded.

Her dirty words had Harry as hard a granite, and he surged up the bed and lined his member up. Knowing it would have been a while for her, he started gently, but soon he started pushing it into her, it just felt too good. When he was fully seated she smiled at him and flexed her muscles around him.

He groaned and took that as permission to start moving, and pulling almost all the way out, he pushed back in.

"Harder," she moaned.

He did it again with more force this time, and was soon pounding into her at a swift rhythm. She groaned and panted, and he knew he'd found what he was looking for, this witch felt perfect around him. When he came he collapsed into her waiting arms, panting like he'd just run a mile.

She welcomed him, and enclosed him with her arms and legs. Kissing his sweaty face and say, "That's it, love, thank you."

They lay like that for a long time, and when they became cool, they cleaned up and got into bed, curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning Andie and Harry arrived in the kitchen to knowing expressions from Jenny and Remus, and happy squeals of, "Uncle Harry, you're still here," from Teddy. Both of them were complete with red-faced smiles, and they all laughed about it. Teddy included although he had no idea why they were laughing.

Remus and Jenny had gone to separate beds once they'd stopped snogging and as soon as they'd got up from the swing seat, Remus had realised that things were moving faster than he was prepared to take them and that he should slow them down.

For the next two weeks he avoided Jenny, almost as punishment for feeling like he did about the witch. He'd told her that he needed to think about what they'd done the last night she'd stayed at Andie's, but in the time he took to do so, he convinced himself that he shouldn't become involved with her. It was not that he didn't want to, but there were just too many things that could go wrong, and he didn't want Teddy hurt in all of this, his son's happiness was the most important thing to him.

However, thinking that you should remain alone and doing so were too different things, and he became snappy and irritable, and soon his work mates—well the snarkiest Slytherin one—had had enough. It was somehow ironic that it was Severus who broke the stalemate after one particularly broody day on duty with him.

"For Merlin's sake, werewolf, just give in and claim the witch! None of us can live with you," and he stormed away muttering, "Bloody stupid Gryffindors and their fuckin' pride."

Remus just stared at him, blinking, and then looked at Hermione his eyes already narrowing. She hastily closed the tome she was perusing and got up, as her lip slipped between her teeth. "Harry told me, but I agree with Sev," she stated in explanation, and disappeared after her husband who was billowing up the corridor still ranting as he walked.

So, that night after work, Remus Floo-called Andie and asked if it was all right if he stopped off to visit Jenny before he came home. She'd told him to take as much time as he liked, and he'd heard the grin in her voice. He sighed, everyone had been encouraging him to give in.

He turned up at Jenny's flat, and his heart lurched when she opened the door. They simply stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity, but then she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you," she cried. "I thought you weren't coming back."

As soon as she was in his arms Remus realised what an idiot he'd been, and he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. When he broke it he became aware that there was wetness on her cheeks. He cradled her face in his hands. "Shh, I know I've been an idiot, I'm sorry," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

They stood like that for some time, but finally Remus pushed away and stepped back slightly.

Jenny sighed, wiping her eyes. "What happened?" she asked, taking him by the hand and leading him into her kitchen, she wasn't letting him go now he was here.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, standing awkwardly and watching her put the kettle on. "I wanted to make certain this was right, there are so many things to take into consideration," he told her seriously.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, I can understand, but by so many, you mean Teddy, don't you?" She watched him nod.

"I don't want him to become more attached to you, if there's a chance that we might not work out."

"Then that's a problem." She urged him to sit and took the seat opposite him, obviously deep in thought. "What if we start to get to know one another before we involve Teddy?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "I didn't think of that."

Jenny returned his smile, and took his hand that was laying idly on the table. "Then would you stay for dinner?"

"Yes, I would like that," he replied.

Dinner had been simple, but delicious and they were now occupying the lounge, Jenny was laying back across the corner and Remus was leaning over her, their kissing turning into touching. Somewhere along the way, Jenny's top had been hitched up and Remus was cupping her breasts, his fingers massaging them as they kissed.

When their current kiss finished they were both breathing heavily, and Jenny was getting her breath back watching Remus' fingers starting to reach into her bra. His mouth arrived where his fingers were working and kissed her through the material, he pulled one bra cup down and had just closed his mouth around the nipple he'd revealed when they both heard a key in the front door.

Jenny acted quickly. "Damn, Fallon's home!" She didn't waste any time, she grabbed Remus by the hand, not bothering to straighten her clothes, and led the way to her bedroom. Once inside, she cast a locking charm but not a silencing one. She owed her friend pay back for many amorous adventures where said friend had not bothered with a silencing spell, and Jenny had had to employ one for her own sanity.

Much to Jenny's surprise, it hadn't taken Fallon long to get over the book incident, and she was just as wild as she had been before it. So she had obviously been out making merry somewhere, and would have wanted to tell Jenny all about it, so it was better that she thought Jenny had gone to bed, well until she heard what Jenny was actually doing.

It was only a week before the full moon, and Moony was close to the surface, and all Remus wanted to do was curl up with his witch in his wolf form after he'd marked her. They were still up against the door, and Remus inhaled her scent, which was mixed with arousal. "I can smell you, you're driving me wild," and he rubbed his erection into her stomach.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jenny asked, starting to pull the tail of his shirt from his trousers.

"This," he replied, and picked the petite witch up and threw her on her bed.

As she landed she bounced and giggled. She gave him a heated look and reached behind herself to pull her bra off. Bare breasted she smiled and opened her legs as she hitched her skirt up while watching him striping off as he stalked towards her.

He made it down to his boxers by the time he reached the bed, and he climbed between her legs and inhaled deeply. "I love that you like to smell me," she told him in a breathy voice, and she watched his face getting closer as he inhaled deeply several times.

"Smells so good," he told her, and he finally tasted her, swiping his tongue over her exposed flesh.

She groaned and vanished her skirt and knickers, and Jenny was so turned on her vision was swimming.

"Oh god," he moaned, finally. "I need you, I need to bury myself in you."

"Then take me," she told him, not worried that she was tottering on the brink, she had dreamt about this these past lonely weeks, and now it was being offered she wanted it instantly.

Remus was pushing his boxers off as he surged up the bed. His mouth claimed hers while he lined himself up, and he groaned as he pushed into her. "Ohhh… so perfect," he told her, and he started thrusting.

He joined their hands and took their linked hands to either side of Jenny's head. He was so dominant, hovering over her as he ploughed into her. This was what he had been fighting, this bliss, a broken howl broke from his throat as Moony started to rise through.

Jenny reached her climax at the same moment, and her voice joined his as he pounded into her. It was perfect, she had never been taken with such passion, and she knew that she would never want another again. This troubled werewolf, man, wizard was what she desired.

She watched him in his passion, as he lost control and thrust like a mad man, searching for his release.

Then bliss started to wash over him, and the tendons in his neck strained and his face contorted, his thrusts became erratic as she clutched at his menber as he brought her to another orgasm while she watched him losing it to his.

He howled again, clear and long this time, and his seed pulsed out, shooting deep inside her. He collapsed onto her, panting and kissing her neck. "You are perfect," he declared in a husky voice next to her ear.

When he had recovered enough, he kissed her, and smiled. "You said you liked fur," he whispered.

She nodded, still unable to speak she was so boneless and satisfied.

"Then climb into my fur, and lay naked with me," he whispered and he transformed into his animagus wolf.

Jenny had tears trickling over her cheeks as she snuggled up into his thick, slightly wiry fur. She wrapped one leg around his middle and revelled in his hot breath as his snort nuzzled her. She had no doubt that this was the beginning of her new existence, and she couldn't wait.

Six months later, and Remus was certain that he and Jenny were going to work. He had never been happier, and they had been including Teddy on some of their outings, and just staying at home being a family.

Today was a special day though, it was family day at school, and Teddy would have the job to telling his classmates about his family.

The little boy grinned as the four adults who were his family stood up when it was his turn to speak.

"My family is special." He told everyone. "This is my Nanna Andie, and my Uncle Harry," he said standing between Harry and Andromeda. Then he moved to stand between his father and Jenny. "This is my Daddy and…" he paused and looked at Jenny, he grinned and turned back to the class. "My real mummy is living with the angels now, but my daddy found me another mummy. This is my new mummy."

The class and all the other parents clapped, and Remus placed an arm around Jenny and hugged her to his side as he whispered, "Then I better keep you, hadn't I?"

Jenny's heart skipped a beat, and she looked at him. "Yes, you had better, Teddy has decided."

~~~Finis~~~


End file.
